Nigou's Day
by livinglouder
Summary: A day in the life of Kagami and Kuroko, narrated by Nigou. KagaKuro. Nigou POV.


I liked mornings best. They were warm and soft and I liked snuggling into the blankets at Master's feet. He was a very still sleeper so I never had to worry about moving when I got comfortable. Of course, it was always a short lived place to rest because once Master's mate saw me on the bed, he always got mad.

It was cute though. I wagged my tail in greeting when he tried to shoo me off the bed and I tried to catch his hand with my paw. He retracted his hand quickly and I wished him good morning. It made him look nervous but at least he didn't fall off the bed this time.

I don't know why Master's mate didn't seem to like me. He was a really big guy and kinda scary looking but I liked him. He was nice to Master and he throws me table scraps while he's cooking so I'll stay out of the place with food. I've gotten really good at catching them! I can get them almost every time and when I do, Master scratches behind my ears.

Master's mate points at me and speaks in their funny words and Master sits up in the bed. I get up quickly, wagging my tail in greeting and crawling over the blanket to lick his face. I wish him a good morning and this time I get pet. Master makes the face he does when I do something he likes and I curl up into his lap. He puts a hand over me and I nuzzle into it.

I look up in time to see Master and his mate press faces and I wag my tail. It's a weird human thing that they do but they seem to like it. When they pull back, they're always making those approving faces.

I feel myself getting lifted up as Master presents me to his mate and I wish him good morning again, my legs dangling and tail wagging.

This time, he does fall off the bed.

Master puts me down, leaning over the side and I move over to sit on top of his head, looking down at his mate as well. He looks dizzy. Poor guy. He does that a lot.

Soon we are heading to the place with food and Master has put me down so I can follow him. I really like breakfast. Master's mate always makes yummy things and he let's me lick the plates before he puts them up where I can't reach them. I've tried jumping before but it didn't go so well. Master scolded me so I have tried not to do it anymore.

The den smells like meat soon and I sit at the edge of the place with food like I always do. I wag my tail and ask for breakfast. Master's mate stiffens and looks over at me. I tilt my head as I stare back. Usually when I do this, Master's mate alway— ahh! Just like usual. He tosses me a piece of something white and tasty and I lick it up off the floor. It feels wet and fluffy as I chew and I thank him for it happily.

Soon breakfast is done and Master's mate has fed our pack.

I immediately run to the door and start calling them over. After breakfast is always when we go for a walk! I love walks. There are lots of things to sniff and chew and see so this is always my favourite part. Master pets my head and speaks to me as he puts on his weird feet coverings. I don't understand most of it but I know the word close. Master doesn't like it when I leave the pack. He must want me to stay with them.

I lead the way outside and into the road. I sit on the sidewalk and wait for them to catch up. They're so slow. I think that whenever they connect their hands, it messes with their feet. They walk much slower when they do that.

Oh well. It's probably just a human thing. I've never understood how they walk on only their hind legs anyway.

I continue to lead the way as we go down the street and I happily sniff everything I can get my nose against.

Our walk is a long one. We go to the big store with lots of food inside and a store that makes a lot of noise. I don't really like it cause it hurts my ears.

And then we're at the den again. I always wished our walks were longer but this is okay too. The rest of the day is always spent in the den and I get to sleep a lot. Sometimes Master plays with me and I've even gotten Master's mate to throw my ball a couple times. He never lets me bring it back to him though. I always have to drop it on the ground before he'll pick it up. At least he let's me sit on the couch with them while they watch the weird picture box. I've tried smelling it before to figure out where the little humans are but I can never find them. Sometimes I see other dogs like me on it but they never say hi back when I try to greet them. They're pretty rude and they always disappear.

It's dark outside by the time either of my pack members move. I look over as Master sits on his mate's legs and presses their faces together again. It seems different from before and it looks like they're trying to eat each other.

They like to play like this but they never let me join. I always get told to stay or they— yep, there they go. I hop off the couch and follow them as Master's mate carries Master back to the sleeping spot. I tried to follow them in but Master's mate closes the door on me.

I sit in front of the door and try scratching at it so they'll let me in. I want to play too. It sounds fun. They always make a lot of noise and it sounds like they're wrestling like pups do. I don't know why they never let me play with them but I hate waiting outside like this.

I stretch out in front of the door after a while and close my eyes.

Well, they always let me back in eventually and then I will get to sleep at Master's feet again. Guess I'll just have to wait here until they're done playing. I wonder what Master's mate will give me to eat when he comes out again to go into the room with all the food.

I hope it's something with meat again.

Yes, that would be best.

_FIN_ | _Constructive critique always welcome!_


End file.
